greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hayley and Leo/@comment-34976488-20181029031110/@comment-34976488-20190520231205
hey everyone it wont let me put in all of my dot points but here as the first lot that i cant fit. exuse the typos. and feel free to add anymore extras - part 2 coming soon Why its Leo at the door 1.He told her he loves her 2.He wrote her a song 3.Obvious chemistry 4.Her and Daniel are more like brother and sister then boyfriend and girlfriend. 5.She says wanna come Over then gets ready. 6.Daniel doesn’t know where she lives but Leo does 7.Leos walking with purpose danials not. 8.Leo told her to text or call her whenever. 9.Daniel forgot the key/memory of there ereacka times. 10.one of the most important part of relationships is communication and Leo and Hayley have some many important convosations about feelings ect ect as well as fun ones unlike her and damsel who don’t have nearly as many convosations and aren’t heartfelt. 11.She couldn’t bare not telling Leo that everything. That she was hiding from him 12.‘She has to tell him the truth’ ‘she couldn’t keep it from him anymore ‘ 13.She’s protective of him 14.She trusts him 15.When she disappears he goes and finds her and convinces her to come back to the greenhouse 16.He doesn’t want to see her get hurt 17.Daniel doesn’t care as long as they finished what they started, when they find out about her mum. 18.leo instantly tells Hayley about his mum even though he said he wouldn’t until It was over/ 19.There last convo 20.She’s doesn’t kiss Daniel back 21.It’s the song that Leo sang to her at the end. 39.The reflection on the door is more like Leo’s build then,Daniels 22.Daniel wouldn’t be able to resist playing basketball and we would hear that and she would come down stairs instead of staying in her room 23.Leo and her have already done the whole comes to her room thing so he knows where it is 24.when she hugs him after he tells her he loves her, she looks safe and happy. 25.When he couldn’t find her when the earthquake hit he went looking for her. 26.He risks his life to saves hers when the earth quake hits. 27.He broke up with his girlfriend for her 28. He took her to prom 29. Leo’s hot 30. He broke up with Aspen for her on live television 31. He knows when she’s sad/upset and makes her feel better 32. He comforts her 33. He teachers her guitar 34. Cheers her one 35. Listens to her and her ideas 36.He defends her 37.Marcas takes and talked to Leo about her Mum because of close he is with her and how much he cares about her. 38.She defends Leo but yells at daniel 39.A lot of it is because of you Leo 40.He does t want to pressure her - healthy relationship 41. She's looking at Leo's height 42. She looks at the person at the door the way she looks at Leo @Hopeacademy1 Thanks for adding !